A Soul On The Line
by xXMsBlackCatXx
Summary: How far would you go for the ones you care for? Would you give up your life for them? Would you allow them to risk their lives all for yourself? These questions haunt me as I see my friends struggle to find me. I can't do anything. There's nothing I can do, except, put my soul on the line. Disclaimer inside; summary, characters, and genre may change.


A Soul On The Line

_They lived happily ever after... _I closed my romance novel with a small sigh. That was one of the stupidest books I've ever read and I regret wasting my time reading it. I stood up and sat my book on the small table in front of me, I walked over to the table near the kitchen sitting down waiting for my breakfast. It was Soul's turn to cook today, even though he really didn't want to it was still his turn. He walked in with two plates in each hand, he set my plate down in front of me and sat across from me. I noticed that he felt creative by the way he set up the food. There were three pancakes set around the plate, the scrambled eggs were in the middle and the bacon was hidden under one of the pancakes; though I could see some of it. The syrup decorated in swirls all the way around the three pan cakes. It was a flower.

"Someone sure was creative for being in such a bad mood." I teased while cutting my pancakes.

"Just shut up and eat," He said with a mouthful of food. I chuckled and took a bite. After we finished I placed our dishes in the sink. I'll clean them later. Quickly, I ran back into my room to get my long black coat.

"Soul! Do you have the keys?" I asked throwing my coat on and slipping my gloves on.

"Yeah! Hurry up we're going to be late!" He yelled back. Stumbling out my room I ran to Soul who was waiting at the door.

"Lets go!" Soul quickly locked the door and ran down stairs with me. I wondered why Lord Death needed us so early on a Saturday. I sighed knowing that its probably a mission. Once we got to the Death room we stopped. I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in with Soul behind me. From a distance I could see Lord Death talking to someone in his mirror. I stopped, Soul, passing me by a few steps, stopped before looking back at me wondering why I stopped.

"Lord Death is talking to someone, lets wait until he's finished." Soul grunted and stood his ground. I looked around for a moment, just taking in some details of the Death room.

"I didn't expect you to be here Maka," Someone said behind me. I turned around to Death the Kid, Patty and Liz. Sharp as ever and perfectly symmetrical. I smiled.

"Hey Kid, what are you doing here?" He placed his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Maka, Soul, father told me that he wanted to see me for something." He said looking past us. "Is he busy?" I shrugged.

"I noticed he was talking to someone so I let him have a moment."

"That's mighty nice of you Maka, but it was only your father."I gasped quickly turning around to see Lord Death looking at me.

"Hi!" He said waving a large hand.

_So cool, So scandalous,_

_Do you think, You can handle us?_

**Time Off from the Academy? It's Our Duty!**

We stood together all lined up in front of Lord Death, Kid with his weapons on either side and Soul on my left.

"What did you need us for Lord Death?" I asked curious. He kept his back to us while blankly staring at the mirror. Turning around he looking between me and Kid. I gulped nervously at what he was planing, when Lord Death gets this quiet it means something he's about to say is very important. I glanced over at Kid who was probably thinking about the same thing judging by his facial expression.

"You guys, including Black Star and Tsubaki, will be temporarily suspended from the DWMA!" He said joyfully. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me? Maka Albarn? Suspended? A straight 'A' student? A girl who does her work and never gets in trouble? Soul and Black Star I can understand since they always get in trouble and they don't do their work, on occasions, but me? I needed answers!

"Lord Death, their must be some misunderstanding?" I said hopefully. He shook his head.

"No Maka, there isn't, you, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki, will be spending a few weeks off together. Because your mission is difficult you guys will be training together, living together, and learning together to help each other strengthen your weaknesses or make up for then! Even though Kid and I have more rooms in our home you cannot stay their, you'll have to choose between Maka and Soul's or Tsubaki and Black Star's home." He said gleefully. I sighed thankful that I was getting 'temporarily suspended' because of a mission and not because of something I've been doing.

"Why can't they stay at our home father?" Kid asked, Lord Death turned to look at his son.

"Because some of the staff will be their and we'll be discussing things that you guys don't need to hear," He turned back to his mirror waving his hands in the air. "Also, you need to get out more Kiddo-kun!" He chuckled. Kid blushed lightly and nodded.

"Yes, father." He looked down shyly. Lord Death walked back over to Kid and kneeled down in front of him.

"Awww! My cute son, those three strips on your hair makes you look even cuter!" He said in such loving tone, it gave me shivers. Kid broke down banging on the floor.

"How could you like something so unsymmetrical? I'm ugly, unworthy of being a Shinigami!" He cried on the floor. Lord Death sweat dropped at his son.

"I don't like it Kiddo, I love it! I think it looks cute!" Lord Death said softly trying to comfort him. Kid looked up with a tear stained face, and eyes looking for signs that Lord Death was lying.

"Really?" He asked happily surprised. Lord Death nodded petting Kid's head. Kid's face light up with happiness and newly formed tears dripped down his face.

"Father!" He grabbed his father in a tight hug. Everyone admired Kid and Lord Death's relationship as father and son, Kid loved his dad to death and vice versa. I smiled, happy for the two. I thought about my stupid father and rolled my eyes angrily. Why couldn't I have a dad like Lord Death? I sighed knowing the chances of something like that happening was zero to negative three. It doesn't make sense because it wouldn't make sense if it _did_ happen.

"Off you go now, I have to get back to work, I'll contact Black Star later and inform him on what's going on." Lord Death said standing up and heading for the mirror.

"Yes, Lord Death." I said turning around to leave with Soul behind me.

"Maka," I stopped and turned around to look at Kid. "Do you mind if we come along for the day, we don't have anything to do at the moment and I would like to discuss living arrangements." He said getting right to the point. I nodded.

"It's fine with me." I said, turning I headed for the door thinking about what was about to happen. All of us were going to live together, this is going to be one interesting 'time off.' Walking out the DWMA I couldn't help but look back at it, I'll miss the school.

"Maka, come on!" Soul said with Kid standing next to him waiting. I nodded and ran up to them. Goodbye school hello new temporary life.

* * *

Soul unlocked the door and walked in holding the door for everyone to enter.

"Make yourself at home Kid, Liz, Patty." I said taking off my coat and tossing it into my room. "Do you guys want something to eat?"

"No thanks, but I would like to talk about how we are going to live now." Kid said while taking off his black coat, neatly folding it and setting it on his lap. I nodded and sat on the couch next to the one Kid and his weapons sat. Soul took a seat next to me, leaning back he looked over at Kid bored.

"Lets get this over with." He groaned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It would've been a lot easier if we stayed at your house Kid, but since we can't we need to decide wether we stay at Black Star and Tsubaki's place or ours." I said getting into my more serious mood. Kid nodded.

"We also need to think of training times since father also wants us to do that. When Black Star gets here we'll talk about our strengths and weaknesses and what we can do to apply them in battle and help one another." Kid stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't we switch off?" Soul asked. I looked at him wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Kid replied.

"Why don't you stay here while the Thomson Sisters stay at Black Star's place and switch off?" It was a good idea, but Lord Death said all of us need to stay together.

"Yeah, but Lord Death told us we needed to stay together. I wonder why he's doing this and what the mission is, now that I think about it he never told us." Everyone also agreed with what I said, none of us knew what Lord Death had in mind for us. I felt two familiar souls near by, it was coming from my bed room? I turned my head in the direction of my room as if I just heard something. Soul noticed this and rose a brow.

"What is it Maka?" He asked knowing that I knew something was off. Kid, now noticing me also questioned me. He look in the direction I was and focused. I stood up and walked into my room. I looked around for the soul I sensed. I climbed on my bed and opened the window, sticking my head out looking around. I closed my eyes and focused on where the souls were. My eyes snapped open when I felt it right in front of me.

"MAKA MOVE!" I was slammed against the floor with a weight on top of me, it was heavy on my stomach so I had the wind knocked out of me. I started coughing and gasping for air, but it wasn't very helpful since the weight was still on me. Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty ran into my room to see what happened.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, he ran up to me and pushed the weight off me. Gasping for air I started rapidly coughing, Soul sat me up with one arm around my shoulders and the other on my hands.

"I'm sorry Maka," I heard a familiar soft voice say, "Black Star apologize!" It was Tsubaki and the one who decided to fall on me was none other than Black Star. Idiot. Once I caught my breath again I stood up and thanked Soul.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked still a bit worried about how I was. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I looked at Black Star who was currently sitting on the floor with a big cheesy grin. What was he so happy about, he just fell on me and nearly killed me!

"What are you so happy about?" Soul asked annoyed, I guess he noticed Black Star's positive grin.

"You're right Soul!" He chuckled, Soul looked back confused. "Maka is flat chested, I thought I landed on a boy!" He laughed. I felt my anger spike up, I felt everyone leave the room except Black Star of course. I pulled out a world book, a book bigger than some dictionary or encyclopedia. I pulled back and whipped it at Black Star's head, I hit him so hard that I had to scrape the book off his cheek. I blew steam out of my nose, leaning the world book on my shoulder, proud of the damage I've done. Feeling satisfied I walked out of my room with a proud smirk. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for my wrath on Black Star to end. It's not my fault that I'm a slow developer. I sat on the couch next to Soul again. I lowered my head so that my bangs could hide my eyes. Everyone was quiet, no one made a sound.

"Umm, Maka-chan, I'm sorry for what Black Star said, it was uncalled for." Tsubaki said trying to ease up the mood. It didn't work, it only made things seem more tense.

"It's fine Tsubaki." I said monotonous. Soul wrapped an arm around my shoulders making me lean on his side.

"Don't listen to that idiot," He told me, "you know he doesn't think straight."

"Yeah, I wonder where he got _that_ idea from." I mumbled. Soul let go of me, probably hearing what I said. I heard him grunt and mumble something about killing Black Star later. Black Star walked out my room with a swollen cheek.

"Why'd you have to hit me Maka? That hurt." He grumbled and sat on the floor next to the little coffee table. I ignored him and went back to the main topic.

"Lord Death told you about what he wants us to do?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He replied, glaring at the floor.

"So for today we need to talk about who we all are going to stay with and when we should begin our training." I stated looking at everyone.

"Lets start the training later, for now lets decide on either Maka or Black Star's home." Kid said forgetting about what happened previously.

"I think we should stay at here at Maka and Soul's, Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment is a lot smaller than this one." Liz said while looking at her nails, Patty wasn't paying attention.

"When did you go over Black Star's apartment?" Kid asked.

"It was a while ago, Maka and Soul were heading over there when me and Patty ran into them so we just decided to go with them, I think you were doing something, you wouldn't tell us." Liz shrugged.

"Well, I'll trust what you say." Kid said with a smile on his face. She nodded and went back to looking at her nails.

"We can't stay and your house Kid, so that leaves here." Tsubaki said quietly.

"The girls can share my bed and the boys can share Soul's bed." I said looking at each person. Four girls and three boys, we won't fit, my bed isn't big enough for us to fit, but I'll figure something out. I looked at Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, I noticed one thing about them that they had and I didn't; feminine features. It's a little disappointing, and sad that Black Star and Soul are right, though I'd never admit it. Since we all know where everyone is going to stay I guess I could prepare the apartment for more room.

"Since we know where we're staying why don't we start talking about practicing soul resonance, and our strengths and weaknesses?" Kid started.

"No," I said a little too quickly. Everyone looked at me wondering about my sudden answer.

"Why not Maka?" Soul asked me. I stood up and looked at each person in the room.

"You all should go home and pack the things you'll need for a weeks worth of time, by later on tonight me and Soul will have the house cleaned and prepared for everyone. Then we can talk about soul resonance and other practices." I said slowly making my way to the door. Kid stood up putting on his black dress suit and buttoning it.

"I agree with Maka, once we are all prepared we can talk about the next set of things we need to do," He said walking up to me. "Liz, Patty, we're leaving." He said softly. Glancing at me he smiled and made his out the door. I nodded and opened the door wider.

"Coming!" Patty yelled quickly getting up and following right behind Kid.

"See you later Maka." Liz said waving quickly before walking out the door. Tsubaki and Black Star came shortly after.

"Bye Maka," Tsubaki said softly, Black Star just sulked his way past me without sparing a single glance. I sighed angrily and attempted to close the door without slamming it. I leaned on the door and stared at my feet, thinking about everything that just happened. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the next few weeks, only because a certain someone decides it's cool to make fun of their team mates. I clenched my fist and bit my lip, glaring at the ground.

"Maka." I looked up at Soul who had his arms across his chest and a concerned gaze on me. "What's wrong, you seem angry about something?" He asked walking up to me. I shook my head.

"Nothing, come on, we need to set up." I said walking past him not allowing him to see my eyes. "I'm going to start in my room." I said with a sigh. Walking in my room I closed the door and leaned on it looking around my room. I rearranged my room in my head, moving furniture and my stuff around in my head planing the end picture. Getting off the door I moved to my closet and started packing up some clothes that I don't normally wear into a small brown box. Stopping, I heard a knock on the door, dropping the shirt on the edge of the box I walked over to my door and opened it to see Soul.

"Do you want any help?" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"What about your room?" He smirked at me and pointed to a box behind him filled messily with clothes and a few other objects. How did he finish _that_ fast?

"It wasn't that hard since all my clothes weren't put away, all I had to do was throw it in the box with a few other things that I don't use." He flashed a toothy smirk. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, you cleaned up your room?" I had to ask. He put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Nope, it was already clean, I just had some clothes all over the place that I didn't have time to pick up." I shook my head and allowed him to enter. "So what do you need help with?"

"Just help me get some of my clothes into the box." I said while handing him a shirt. After a few more shirts and pants I looked back to see that they were just thrown in. I gave Soul a look.

"What?" He asked completely oblivious of what he was doing wrong.

"I would like them folded please." He groaned lazily and rolled his eyes back.

"Why? That takes _effort_." I laughed at his sarcastic comment. He laughed also and started folding the clothes he thrown in. After we finished my box I folded Soul's clothes and closed both boxes.

"So where are we gonna put these?" Soul asked scratching his head.

"Can you bring them down stairs, in the basement?" He nodded picking up both boxes, quickly I ran over to the door and opened it for him. Slightly closing the door so it was completely shut I walked to the little table that me and Soul normally ate our meals at. Getting on my knees I looked under the table for a small metal lever. After finding it I flipped it and heard a 'click' sound. Getting back up I pulled the table so it extended by another foot. I walked into my bed room and in my closet there was a small wooden piece of the table. Picking it up I took it back to the table and set it on the metal extended piece, snapping it into place and clicking the little lever back so that the table wouldn't fall. The table was now long enough for everyone to sit down at, the only problem was chairs. I'll have to buy some more later. Soul walked back in closing the door.

"I haven't seen the table like that in a while." He said walking in the kitchen getting a cup from the cabinet.

"Yeah, wasn't it the first time me moved here?" I asked watching him pour a cup of milk and taking a sip. He just shrugged, I smiled at him.

"I'll cook tonight, I want to cook." He stopped and looked at me, I walked over to the fridge and looked for something to make for a group meal.

"Maka, is this about what Black Star said?" He asked me now getting irritated with my mood. I stopped and stared the vegetables I choose to cook. Yeah it was about what Black Star said, but I'm trying to not let that bother me. Going back to picking the vegetables I didn't bother responding to what Soul had asked.

"Tsk, I'm gonna kick his ass later." Soul mumbled washing the cup he used. I took out a cutting board and a few kitchen knifes. This was going to be a long time away from the DWMA.

* * *

I wrote this a long time ago for personal enjoyment and decided to publish it, so forgive the poor quality for this isn't my best work. I will only update this if I meet a certain amount of reviews or if I see enough people are taking an interest in the story. So you know what you have to do. Thank you for taking the time to read my first Soul Eater story A Soul on the Line. This will be the disclaimer for the rest of future chapters: I do not own any of Soul Eater, only the plot.


End file.
